


Desert

by Brigdh



Series: Yami no Matsuei AUs [3]
Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Desert Kingdom, Bodyguard Romance, Desert, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigdh/pseuds/Brigdh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'No Man Needs Nothing' in "Odd Instances of Strange Coincidence". Hisoka is the prince of a desert tribe, and Tsuzuki is his new bodyguard. Written for p_zeitgeist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desert

Hisoka's mission was declared a failure. Though nothing truly irreversible occurred- there'll be apologies made and gifts offered on both sides, and other meetings will happen soon enough- certain gestures still need to be made. Someone has to be blamed; guilt has to fall somewhere.

Hisoka, despite his youth and inexperience and the growing machinations of some relatives, is a prince. Tsuzuki is not even a member of the tribe. Tsuzuki is not a member of any tribe, in fact; wherever he comes from, it's somewhere far away from the desert tribes and their strict bonds of family and kinship. That alone would be enough to make him a convenient scapegoat.

The only thing known of Tsuzuki's past is that recently he was working in the guards of a neighboring clan. Of course, he's not from there either. He's uncannily skilled with swords; everywhere he goes the rumor starts to spread that his fighting is a thing of beauty and power, like seeing a painting, hearing a song, maybe even like touching a god. Or the opposite.

The purple eyes don't help those rumors.

So while everyone wants Tsuzuki- no one could deny that he's the best fighter since the time of legends- no one really _wants_ him. Having him around makes the chiefs and priests uncomfortable; it's like having a secret weapon you're not sure won’t backfire. Tsuzuki's likeable- loveable even! He always knows everyone, and has a few words for them, and he's good with kids, and he has the best jokes to tell when you're drinking- but he never quite has friends. Tsuzuki's too… _too_. Too friendly, too good, too mysterious, too loud when he's laughing and too quiet when asked about his past. There's something off-putting about a man renowned for his killing ability trying to be your buddy. Besides, he tends to insist that prisoners go free instead of killing them.

He gets passed from tribe to tribe whenever someone new hears about him and decides to offer more pay or bribes, and there's never anyone who knows him well enough to insist he stay. That's as much as anyone knows about him; he must have started somewhere, he must have been someone before this, but he won't tell.

Nagare hired him specifically to serve as Hisoka's bodyguard on this, his first diplomatic mission. It's a move that managed to somehow be both a compliment and an insult, all at once. Tsuzuki's the best money can buy, and positioning him as the head of the prince's retinue is a display of wealth, an extravagant gift, a show of pride. And yet- Tsuzuki is a stranger, unknown to anyone in their tribe. How do you trust a man who won't even say what family he's from? Placing Hisoka at the mercy of Tsuzuki's protection shows more concern for appearances than the safety of his son.

And firing him is both simple and obvious. Tsuzuki doesn't protest; he's been watching the way this family interacts and the way they speak to each other, and certain things are becoming obvious now. He may have saved Hisoka's life, in the end, but he should have noticed earlier that the boy's rudeness was really caution, his anger a defense. Who does he have to blame but himself that he was so slow to care? Nagare is right.

Which is why it's Hisoka who has to refuse to accept it. Nagare carefully and exactly explains the details, Tsuzuki bows his head to let his hair fall into his eyes, and Hisoka lifts his chin and says, "No."

There's a moment of confusion. "What do you mean?" Nagare asks.

"I mean no," Hisoka says shortly. "None of this has anything to do with him; if you need someone to take the fall so badly, punish me. Don't try to pass the blame."

Nagare considers him silently. One of the older cousins shifts, a soft stir in the quiet. "So self-sacrificial," he says, too sweetly. "Maybe when you grow up you'll learn that things don't work that way-"

Nagare cuts him off with an outstretched hand. "Don't bother trying to warn him; actions make a better teacher than words ever will." To Hisoka, he says, "You're too stubborn. You fool yourself into thinking there's something noble about refusing to give in. It's just harder." He waves him away. "Come back later. Your uncles and I have to talk in private."

Outside the tent, the sun's still not much above the horizon. Shadows stretch long and pale, and the white light makes things look cleaner than they really are. "You didn't have to do that, you know," Tsuzuki says offhandedly, following Hisoka.

Hisoka shrugs. "Now we're even." He hadn't thought about it, in truth, beyond a brief instinctive flash of irritation at the unfairness. It wouldn’t be a bad thing to have a bodyguard loyal to him instead of his family though, and Tsuzuki's certainly proved his worth in that direction. The man risked his life for him, when it wasn't his responsibility, when no one had asked him to.

Hisoka had seen him practicing in the morning and evenings, but it still hadn't prepared him for the sight of Tsuzuki in battle; he moved like flames, and his eyes burned. Hisoka doesn't believe in stories. He doesn't let silly fears make his decisions. So it doesn’t matter that Tsuzuki could be a djinn come to life, all made out of fire and power and danger, with wishes to grant, if you were ready to pay the cost.

But Hisoka doesn't believe in stories, and he didn’t keep Tsuzuki around because of any personal preference. He figures he owed the man one, that's all.


End file.
